


Introducing the Pendragons

by XxnoxX



Series: Introducing the Pendragons [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alice Pendragon, Cute, F/F, F/M, Failed attempt at humor, Good morgana, Harry Pendragon, Lance a Lot, M/M, Magic, Merlin 2ndgen, Merlin nextgen, OCs - Freeform, arthur and Merlin being dads, enjoy, is this even a thing, what even is this, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-29 09:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxnoxX/pseuds/XxnoxX
Summary: Prince Harry and his best friend, Lance, desire to wake up his little sister. The have made a terrible mistake by doing so.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Introducing the Pendragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on. Be quite, she could wake up," whispered the voice of Prince Harry. Tip toeing near his little sister's bed, he snickered down at her sleeping form. She had two pillows on either side of her and her extra pillows she was either snuggling on, cuddled, or buried her head in. Luckily, no one woke her up, yet. Not that she would wake up in the first place.

Lance, son of Knights Sir Percival and Sir Gwaine, not-so-gracefully stumbled into the room and stood beside Harry. 

Harry smirked and looked at his friend, nodding and giving the signal. Lance grinned and walked to the other side of the sleeping girl's bed. They both grabbed the pillows on either side, the ones that she wasn't cuddling and snuggling up on, and started to rapidly hit Harry's sister with the pillows. 

The blonde girl was started awake by the force of the pillows. Her eyes widened and she sat straight up, moving the pillows away from her face to scan the area. 

"Ahh! What the...?" She asked, confused and still half asleep.

The startled girl shook her head to snap away and she heard laughter. She looked down to the floor to see Harry and Lance was at this point tumbling on the floor, laughing and clutching their sides. 

She growled and glared at them with a look that would scare death. "Mind explaining why you thought hitting pillows on me to wake me up was a good idea on your part?" she said darkly. The look in he eyes said that she was a force to be reckoned with. And, luckily enough, the boys noticed this.

Lance had stopped laughing at this point and he looked at her like she was his death. "G-Good morning, Alice! Fine day, today..." he trailed off. He tried to avoid her burning gaze. 

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to Harry. Harry had stopped laughing, whoever, he hadn't stopped smirking. "Rise and shine, sis! You've slept in again!" he said, getting up off the floor.

Alice burned a hole in his eyes. She moved the covers off her. At the movement, the boys both were contemplating wether to run or not. Their eyes looked to the blanket, then back to Alice. Even though she was only ten years old, she still frightened Harry sometimes. Even though he's the older one of the two.

Alice had then gotten out of bed and leaned on her bed post, her white night gown swooshing when she walked. She looked both of the boys in the eyes to see they had a sudden wave of fear. Whoever, Harry quickly masked that with a look to be... amusement? Humor? Stubbornness? Pride? All of the above?

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "What? What are you going to do to me?" he teased, smirking down at her, considering he was at least two inches taller then her. (And because he was three years older then her.)

Alice moved part of her messy dirty blonde hair out of her eyes and huffed. She looked down, mumbled a very weird words neither the boys could understand(Harry was a little weak in the magic deportment right now), then looked up. The next thing they knew, they were out side, hanging in mid air. Not to far from the balcony, but still, far. Harry and Lance both scared and struggled, clawing at invisible walls. 

They could hear Alice laugh and move around in her room. When she came out on the balcony, she was fully dressed in her usual blue dress that went down to her knees, long red scarf, black tights, and brown boots. She smirked and waved at the boys while leaning on the balcony rail on her elbow. 

"Hey boys! Nice view, eh?" she mused.

Lance looked down and show how high he was. He could practically see almost the whole front kingdom from here. Harry scowled and glared at Alice. 

"Alice! What the hell?! Put us down! Father will hear about this!" 

"Father will hear about what," a stern, deep voice said from behind the blonde teen. Alice's eyes widened and she spun around to look at her tall, intimidating father, the king. 

Alice stumbled on her words and gulped. "N-nothing, Father!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and glanced to the two boys who were squirming in the air. "Nothing? Harry and Lance are dangling from the air on a very high edge! Put them down, Alice." He said, a little agitated. 

"But-"

"Down. Alice." Arthur said sternly. 

Alice huffed and puffed as she faced the boys. Her eyes flashed a quick gold and the boys were suddenly floating back onto the balcony. 

"Thank god..." Lance huffed and landed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah..." Harry replied. 

Just then, the sound of their other father, Merlin, was heard from running in the room. "Alice Hunith Pendragon! Explain to me right now why I just so happen to look up at see Harry and Lance hanging from the balcony?!"

Alice flushed a bit from getting scolded, but defended herself. "But, Papa! They woke me up by throwing pillows on my head!"

Lance and Harry snickered at that, earning a glare from all three of them. Merlin faced to the two boys and sighed, pinching his nose. "I swear... Harry and Lance, you know better then to wake up your sister! She's as dead asleep of her father," Arthur protested with a 'hey' ,"And Alice," he faced towards Alice, "No more dangling your brother and Lance off the balcony! Nearly gave Gwaine and Percival a heart attack!"

All the children looked down at their feet. Their Papa never yelled at them unless he absolutely needed to. And apparently nearly dropping your brother and his best friend of the balcony was a reason for the kindest person alive to yell at you.

Arthur finally decided to step up. "Harry and Lance! Training, now." Arthur demanded.

Harry and Lance both groaned and stomped away with Harry's father to the training field. Harry crossed his arms and huffed. Once they were gone, Merlin bent down to Alice's height and looked her in the eyes with the sweetest look on his face.

"Alice, sweetheart, what did I say about using your magic like this? It's not something you can-"

"Use for greedy use, I know. I know. But Harry just gets me so frustrated! I hate it when he does this." Alice said, looking to the side.

Merlin smiled sweetly at his daughter, gently grabbing his daughters chin, making her look at him. "I know. I've wanted to do that to your father on to many occasions. There were even some times where I wanted to levitate him upside down and hang him over a cliff. But, I didn't. I've gave Harry the same talk when he was younger. It's important to understand and focus on what you wanted to use your magic for. I had to learn that a long time ago. I hope you understand?" He asked.

Alice nodded slowly, looking ashamed. 

Merlin gave Alice his signature grin and pet her hair. "Hey, it's alright. All witches and wizards greedy side gets to them from time to time. Your still to young to fully control it. But you'll get there. I promise." Merlin said sweetly. He kissed her head before standing up. 

"Now hurry outside! I'm sure you'll want to go see Elliot before he leaves!" He shouted, leaving her room, but not before giving her one last flashing smile

Alice smiled back and walking up to Merlin as both of them left the room.


	2. The Bet - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Harry made a bet to each other to act the exact opposite of one another. But they made the bet during an extremely important celebration. Their parents are going to have their head after this one.

“Arg! Do I have to wear this?” Alice exclaims, pouting.

“Yes, Alice,” her maidservant Clara started. “Your fathers told you it was important to look presentable enough. We are having a ball with the rulers of a neighboring kingdom. You know… celebrating the- “

“The treaty I know,” the blonde teen said, waving her off. Clara finished helping Alice place the new earrings in her ears and let Alice walk over to the mirror. 

Alice looked at the red and gold dress she was wearing, and her long golden hair was tied in her usual fishtail side braid, but it had little flowers and gems flowing along it. She sighed and fiddled with one of the flowers that started to slide out. 

“It’s only for tonight and tomorrow, Ali’,” Clara said, coming up beside her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Afterwards you can be back to your usual dirty dress and boots.” 

Alice rolled her eyes at the brunette. It’s not like she hates wearing dresses, the truth is she finds them quite snug. But, wearing fancy and glittery stuff like this made her a bit uncomfortable. Alice smiled at Clara and walked past her.

“Oh, shut up. Now come on before Harry beats us there. If I lose this bet, he’ll never let me live it down!” Alice said, giggling and speedily walking out of the room.

Clara fumbled and had to run in order to catch up with the princess. “Ah! My Lady, wait! What bet?!”

Once Alice was in the corridor, she slowed down to a walk because of the people wandering the palace. Wait, there are people still out here! Maybe she’ll actually be early for a change. She felt someone gently grab her arm and walk next to her. She turned and saw her maidservant glaring in her direction. 

“Honestly, I can’t keep up with you!” she said. She let go of her arm and walked hastily with Alice.

Alice laughed and looked ahead, dodging some people who were walking. 

“So, what are you planning?”

Alice looked to Clara with a fake confused expression. “What do you mean, my dear friend? I’m not planning anything.” Clara gave her a look. “I swear!”

Clara huffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Oh, really really?”

“Really, Clara! No planning.”

“Mhm,” Clara hummed, not convinced. “Then how come you said that you would lose a bet to Harry earlier.”

Alice sighed and looked another direction. Other then Clara’s gaze. “Harry and I were arguing earlier about who was more clever. For some reason I can’t remember. And I was still angry at him for pouring water on me while I was sleeping last week. Him and his pranks, I swear to God!” They continued to walk through the halls, turning every turn while still paying attention to what the other was saying. Clara was so used to Alice ranting and venting about the most random things while they walked. They both gained the skill of knowing where to walk without having to see the road fully. 

These rants were mostly about her magic. How it can easily get out of control or about Harry teasing her. One time she had to sit and listen for a full hour and a half because Alice was ranting about how her parents wouldn’t let her use magic to try and make Lance float upside down for stealing one of her apples. 

“Alright, how does this relate to the bet?” Clara asked.

Alice sighed again and felt the urge to run a hand through her hair. But then she remembered it was all fancied up and if she did that she would have to go back and do it all over again. (It took two hours, by the way.)

“I’m getting there!” Alice snapped. “Anyways, he said I couldn’t pull a better prank then him, of course I said I could. Then I told him that he couldn’t not get into trouble for one day. He disagreed. So, he made a bet. If he can act like an angel for two days, then I had to talk like a donkey for two days. But if he loses, he must talk like a chicken,” Alice explains in a slight smug tone, turning a corner. 

“And what’s your part of the bet?” 

Alice groaned. “I have to act like a complete 360*. I have to be completely out of character. And one of those things, is being on time.”

Clara tensed at that. “So, you have to act like how you would never act like? Act like an opposite?

“Yes.”

Clara huffed and crossed her arms. “So, at the ball you have to act like a prat?”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You not helping the case, here. And technically, no. Only when Harry’s looking. That’s when I’ll have to,” Alice tugged her mouth into a small lopsided smirk. “It’ll be no problem. He’ll be to busy talking to anyone else to notice. All I have to do is act like a jerk some of the time.” 

Clara nodded. “Okay…but… you’re terrible at acting.”

By that time, they were standing outside of the ballroom. Alice and Clara looked at each other, hesitating to open the door.

Alice gulped and said,” I know,” while signaling the guards to open the doors.   
∞   
Alice walked into the ballroom, looking calm and collected on the outside. But really, she was panicking a little. Normally she wouldn’t be this worked up about some bet she made with anyone. But this was going to be in front of her parents, her friends, not to mention the ruler of a new king. Her father was going to have her head for this. 

Clara walked off somewhere else to do god knows what and left Alice alone, walking in the room. The blue-eyed teen scanned the room quickly, looking for anyone she knew. If this were a normal ball and she acted like her normal self, she would go up to a complete stranger immediately start up conversation. But... she must not act like herself. So, she glanced down at the grey tile and avoided eye contact with anyone. 

Alice still scanned the room. She was standing along the right side of the room, closer to the wall. Fiddling with her long braid, she spotted Harry chatting up a storm with one of the knights from… what was it? Magnolia? Tasmania? Alice can’t remember, she wasn’t paying much attention when Merlin was informing her. All she wanted was to go back to her room and take a nap. Well, at least he was keeping the deal. Harry would be playing pranks and joking around right about now. 

Alice also spotted her parents, Arthur and Merlin, sitting at the table and talking with the knights. Speaking of knights, she hasn’t spotted Lance anywhere. She would have thought he would be eating all the food by now. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand lightly poke her shoulder, scaring the daylights out of her. 

“Ahh!” she yelled, attracting the attention of a few glances. When she turned, it was her best friend Elliot who was raising his hands in defense. 

“Woah, watch it, will you. It’s just me,” the ginger said, coming next to her. 

Alice relaxed a bit but didn’t take her glare off her face. 

“Jesus Christ, Elliot! What are you doing?!” she whisper yelled. 

Elliot laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m visiting with my mother. I just got bored and noticed you over here.”

Alice raised her eyebrow. “Your mother? So, Aunt Morgana is here? I thought she didn’t come to big feasts like this.”

Elliot shook his head. “No, no. My other mother, Eni. She thought it would be a good idea. She visits more then she should, really. And apparently, she wanted to bring me with her. She said she wanted me to ‘get social’ or whatever that means,” Elliot mumbled the last part.

Alice nodded. That seems like something Eni would do. 

Elliot leaned down and whispered, “So who’s winning?”

Alice turned her head to look up at Elliot. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Lance filled me in on the bet. He said it would be more interesting if he and I helped make things a bit more challenging. However, it was hard to understand what he was talking about because he was talking to quickly. So, who’s winning,” he explained, smiling softly. 

Alice made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and nodded. “Right, um. I think it’s pretty even at the moment. I’ve just been standing her and glaring at everyone that walks past, and Harry is over there,” she pointed to her brother so Elliot could see,” is talking up the whole castle and being the kindest person alive. This is too easy, I honestly don’t think any of us will win.”

“Hmm,” Elliot thought, circling around Alice. He often did this when he was deep in thought, he’ll wander around without a real destination. “Maybe, I can help with that,” he smirked.

Alice raised an eyebrow. Her best friend had some amazing ideas, but she knew that look. That’s the ‘we are about to get into so much trouble’ look. Harry had something similar.   
“What are you thinking. Elliot? Harry and I both agreed to not use any magic,” Alice asked.

Elliot turned to her when he finally stopped moving. “That’s perfectly fine, we won’t need any. All we need to do is break him.”

“Break him?’

Elliot nodded. “Break him. Perhaps, if we do something that will get his attention, or make him have to be rude to someone, he’ll have no other choice but to forfeit. I must admit, seeing him like this, “Elliot narrows his eyes on the prince who was now sitting at the table, smiling sweetly at everyone who walked past,” is very nerve-wracking. He is being way to sweet.”

Alice laughed and nodded, agreeing with Elliot on every level there ever was. “Alright, I’m in. But remember, Lance is not going to make this easy on you. He may not be the brightest being in the world, but he is very determined.”

“Oh, leave that oaf to me.” Elliot looked to his mother who as sitting and talking with Arthur. They seemed to be deep in conversation. This should be easy. “Now, as for your part of the game…”

Why did Alice get the feeling she was not going to like what the warlock was thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is anther one-shot of the two Pendragon siblings! There will be a part two out sometime between next week and the next. School is just being a bully right now so, I've been busy. (and procrastination) I know it's bit short, but just figured splitting the story into two parts would be easier. 
> 
> I hope you like them , I sure do. IF you have any suggestions on what I should write about them next, I will be more then happy to try my best to write it. 
> 
> I am infarct working a multi-fic story line for them, I have it all planned out, now I just have t write it. If you want to read that, then stick around. But, one-shots 'til then!


	3. The Bet - Part Two

Harry was chatting with the new knight from Magnolia. Rustin, he believed his name was… Good guy. Bit boring. Though, he wasn’t paying much attention.   
Harry smiled slightly at whatever it was Rustin was saying, making it seem like he was interested in what he was telling him about. A war experience, maybe? He mentally yawned and really wished he was in bed under the covers right now. God, this was boring. How did his sister do this all the time, being normal and civil towards people without making a little bit of trouble? All he does is make things more interesting. He can’t help it if he likes to speak his mind. (Arthur had talked to him about trying to keep his mouth shut multiple times. He told him he was like his father, Merlin, for that. Arthur had to sleep in the physician’s room for a week after that.) But now, he was seriously considering taking out his sword and impaling himself.  
Speaking of Alice, he wondered how she was doing. She’s always trying to make the best impression on people as soon as she walks into the room. It’s almost dramatic. He scanned the room without turning his head.   
He spotted Alice chatting with Elliott on the left side of the room. Oh no… was Elliot involved? If so, things just got a lot harder. Harry sighed heavily. So, this was challenge Lance informed him about. Harry mentally cursed and made a mental note to stay alert and still. Don’t be affected by anything they throw at you, Harry, he thought, be like a statue.  
At that time, he glanced at Lance, who was only a few seats down from him. He was sitting next to his parents. Lance spotted his gaze and motioned his head towards Alice, smirking.   
Harry mouthed the words, ‘I hate you’ across to him. Lance mouthed ‘No you don’t’ back. The raven-haired boy mentally groaned. He didn’t hear Rustin talking to him anymore. Good, he was never interested anyway.   
He turned back to keep an eye out for his little sister but didn’t see her there. He didn’t see Elliot there either. Harry quickly looked to the middle of the table to see Eni still there, too. She was talking away with Merlin.   
Harry sighed and thought about banging his head on the table out of frustration. Where are they? You know what, don’t pay attention to them, he reassured himself. Just worry about your own part. So, he did exactly that. He sat up straight, smiled slightly, and looked as approachable and kind as ever. He honestly felt like dying.   
Harry was still scanning eh room for Alice ad Elliot. He had absolutely no idea where they’ve gone to. He was surprised that his parents hadn’t wondered why they aren’t at the table yet. He was about to give up on keeping an eye out, until he spotted Elliot secretly put feathers in one lady’s hair. All around her head.   
Harry gulped trying to hold in laughter. Nope. Not funny. He continued to sit quietly. Then he saw Alice come into the scene, secretly placing white painted rocks in replacement for the treats everyone was grabbing. It honestly wasn’t that funny… until someone tried to eat one. He swore he heard they’re tooth break.  
Harry bit his bit to keep form laughing at the grown man whining like a baby because his tooth hurt. This torture continued. Next, it was tapping each solider in the room on the shoulder multiple times before hiding and making the guards wonder who did it.  
But the thing was, they only did these things when they knew Harry was looking. He may be oblivious, but he isn’t dumb. He can be very observant. Harry almost thought they were doing this on purpose. Just to make him break. But Alice would never do that. Well, she would never think of that. Elliot however, ...   
∞  
Alice and Elliot were currently sitting at one of the seats on ne of the lower tables. They had done plenty of pranks so far. And Harry looks like he was about to laugh or point something out. Good, it was working. But what was worrying Alice the most was her parents. They had told them beforehand that this was a very important ball. They had already caused enough chaos, but Elliot insisted they do more until Harry snaps.  
“Hey, Elliot, are you sure tis is a good idea?” she asked, playing with her hair.   
“What do you mean?” the ginger asked, popping a grape in his mouth. “You want to win the bet, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but what if we get caught? We aren’t as skilled in this as Harry and Lance are. They do this almost every day.”  
“Yes, but we are smarter than both of them combined. We won’t caught.”  
Alice nodded.” Alright, but what if we do- “  
“Alice, we won’t. I’m positive. If we were going to, someone would have already told on us, or made a huge scene to catch the attention of the knights, or our parents. Trust me.”  
Alice sighed and leaned on the table with her elbows. “Fine. But if we get caught, I’m turning you into water.”  
“Oh, by the way,” Elliot said, leaning towards her. “For someone who’s not afraid to sneak out after curfew or turn someone into water, you’re scared of pulling a few pranks?” he asked, smirking.   
Alice rolled her eyes. “Well… if you must know, yes. I don’t understand it either.”  
“And that’s why we’re friends.”   
Alice smiled at that. She then looked to Harry. She expected him to be talking to someone close to him, or around him. But no. He was starring into space. Then all of a sudden, he got up and shot to Lance, who was talking to Gwaine. He got up awfully fast. Almost like he realized something…… shit.   
“Elliot,” she whispered.   
“I know. I see him, too,” he mumbled back, calmly.   
“What do we do?” Harry and Lance were now starring back at them with daring glances.  
“Wait.”  
∞  
Harry and Lance planned out a way for them to have as much as an effect on Alice and Elliot the same way they did Harry. They would talk and talk about the weirdest things in front of them. Like how Alice has a weird foot disease or how Elliot fell into horse dunk from climbing a tree. The grossest things. Afterwards, they were going to tell them to spread it around. Like a rumor. Okay, exactly like a rumor. And they were going to start with the knights.   
Alice and Elliot spotted them whispering in the ears of their neighbors, then noticed they’re faces afterwards. Then they passed in on. Alice tapped Elliot, who was watching as well.   
“What are they doing? They’re glancing at us,” Alice said, unsure   
“I can see that. Just… wait until we know what it is. If they’re going down the line, they are bound to tell us, right?”  
“I hope so.”  
“Unless…” Elliot pandered.   
“Unless what, Elliot?” Alice asked, resting her head in her elbow. “It’s not like we can do more pranks against people when they’re not watching.”  
“It’s not that,” Elliot started. “Unless its war they want.”  
Alice snorted. “Ha! Elliot this isn’t some war. It’s just a bet,” she said, shrugging and sipping the water but then quickly spitting it out it out because it was filled with dirt.   
“Oh, so you would rather be talking like a donkey and braying for forty-eight hours? And let Harry rub in the fact that he won something against you for ever and ever and ever?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Alice blinked, thinking. Well… considering the options… “You’re right. This means war.”  
∞  
So, the rumors and pranks continued. Alice and Elliot… lets call them Team A… they were doing whatever it took for people to look terrible. They kept on tapping everybody on the shoulder, making them look the other way. Giving them false information, like telling on of the Magnolians that if you fall into the well you’ll have your dream come true. (yeah, a lot of people were mad them for that one.) Though, after a few more Alice thought she saw her father look their way, s she stopped for a bit.  
Harry and Lance continued with the rumors. It even grew so much that Harry had to get up and spread them around the room. The ball was about to end in half an hour, and he wanted to make sure everyone heard abut the time Alice swallowed a fly, r the time she kissed a frog for fun. Lance was dealing with the Elliot rumors.   
Alice and Elliot were slowly making their way to the tables when one of the girls from Magnolia stopped by.   
“So,” she started, “is it true that you thought you were a chicken for months after you got sick?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Alice would have spit out water if she was drinking. Elliot was a little taken back but would have laughed.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Alice asked kindly.   
“Well, Prince Harry mentioned that you used to do it all the time when you were sick. You poor girl. Has it stopped? The mind tricks,” the girl asked, gently taking her arm.  
“What? No, I didn’t- no I don’t! Now why would-…”   
“Alice… I think I know why everyone was looking at us weird, now,” Eliot whispered in her ear.   
“You don’t say,” Alice said, grinding her teeth.   
The blonde turned to the girl, keeping a fake smile on her face. “I’m sorry but if you would excuse me for a moment, I have to have a word with my brother, she said, turning to leave a very confused girl behind her.   
“Alice, wait up!” Elliot shouted. Alice is honestly surprised how the whole ballroom into breaking into a he scene right now. Its like everyone was just doing their normal thing. Well, that was until she saw some people talking with her parents. And those people looked awfully familiar.   
“Elliot, look,” she said, going behind a pillar, dragging her ginger friend with her.   
Elliot saw where she was motioning to and his eyes widened. “Alright, well, we still have fifteen more minutes until the party ends. We can still win this. Just don’t give in. That’s what Harry wants you to do,” he whispered.   
“I know but- “  
“Well, well, well, quieting already?”  
Alice and Elliot spun around to see Lance and Harry walking up to them. Alice rolled her eyes. “Really? You told on us? That’s low even for you, Harry,” Alice replied, crossing her arms.  
“Woah, I didn’t tell on you. I honestly found it adorable. You trying to pull pranks. Aww! My baby sister is following in her brethren’s footsteps! I’m so proud” Harry exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Alice.   
“Oi, get off me,” she struggled. Harry laughed and moved in front of Elliot and Alice.   
“So, if you didn’t tell on us, they must have snitched,” Elliot said calmly, placing his thumb on his chin.   
“Why are you so calm about this? We could get into serous trouble. Magnolia would never come into contact with us again!” Alice exclaimed, facing Elliot.   
“Oh relax sis,” Harry started,” they will. Its wasn’t real to them, anyways.”  
“What?” Elliot and Alice asked in unison.   
“Harry did a mist spell. They didn’t see the pranks you pulled. All they saw was you and Elliot walking around =, doing weird stuff. You’re in no trouble,” Lance explained, leaning his elbow on Harry.   
“Then, who are those people who look like they’ve just been swimming int eh creek?” Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Harry and Lance look over to the table where they saw people who were soaking wet. Everyone looking at them weird and starring. They quickly looked back when they saw them point to the pillar they were al hiding behind.   
“Well,” Harry said, “the spell disappears with water…. They’re most defiantly tattle tailing on you to our parents and,” Harry pokes Eliot in the chest with his finger, “your mother.”  
Alice and Elliot look back, then turn quickly back to the duo in front of them. “If we’re getting gin trouble, you are too for spreading rumors about us!” Alice exclaimed, glaring hard into their soul. Lance has always been a bit scarred by her glare but swallowed the fear down. Harry just rolled his eyes.   
“Oh please. It’s my word against yours. Its not their going to come out from behind and us and- “  
He stopped abruptly when they all heard someone clear their throat. Alice and Elliot looked up, terrified. Harry and Lance simply turned around. There, they saw Arthur, Merin, Eni, and all the people that were told to go into the well.   
“Now,” Arthur started, looking down at the children sternly, “its who’s word against who’s?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
In that moment, Harry, Lance, Alice, and Elliot all looked to each other like they were all together n one team. They were all thinking the same thing. Then, all at once, they said something they had a feeling they would be doing for a log time.   
“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best, but wanted to show their personalities more in this and it was the only why I could do it. Sorry if it's bad! But still, enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 5:00 am and I just made up children... :/. I regret nothing.
> 
> If you want to see more of the Pendragon siblings and more of the next generation I make up then tell me and comment I'd love to do more! I love them so much... 🤣 
> 
> I even made up a storyline.... and my family wonders why I don't sleep.


End file.
